


Nostalgic Memories

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Ficlet, Gen, Hobbiton, Kissing, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A welcome back to Bag End</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgic Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Writing Rei community.

"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" The little voice piped like a whistle through the golden afternoon, and he looked up in time to see the bright-haired faunt running toward him, arms outstretched. He caught the lad in mid-leap, and found himself caged in small limbs, and his lips pressed in a warm kiss, loudly released. He smiled, dazed and a little taken aback at Hobbiton manners. Not something Merry would have done, that.

"It's so fine that you're back, Mr. Frodo!" Sam squeaked. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived." The child hugged him again, and Frodo laughed.

"You must tell me everything that has happened since I saw you last," Frodo said, as he set Samwise down, and the boy quickly took his hand. He began with the birth of the new calf as they started up towards the Hill, the sunlight warm upon the grass.

. 


End file.
